<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>At Last by BuckyFrickenBarnes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29255247">At Last</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckyFrickenBarnes/pseuds/BuckyFrickenBarnes'>BuckyFrickenBarnes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stucky Song-verse [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Captain America: The Winter Soldier Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Fight me on that, Fluff, Happy Bucky Barnes, Inspired by Music, M/M, No pain just fluff, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Romantic Fluff, Slow Dancing, Stark Tower, Steve rogers also deserves happiness, You're Welcome, bucky barnes deserves happiness, cute as fuck, there's a surprise at the end</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:13:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29255247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckyFrickenBarnes/pseuds/BuckyFrickenBarnes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“May I have this dance?”</p><p> </p><p>Or: Everything is beautiful and nothing hurts. Bucky and Steve slow dance the night away. </p><p> </p><p>*Bonus surprise at the end*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Maria Hill/Sam Wilson, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Wanda Maximoff/Vision</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stucky Song-verse [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149809</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>At Last</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi there all, it's been a while since I've had the motivation to write anything. I basically ignored everything past CA:TWS except Bucky going to Wakanda for recovery. Everyone is a happy family and nothing hurts, fight me. This is 1400 words of our Romantic fluff and you can't stop me. Not beta'd, we die like men. </p><p>Hope you enjoy! Any feedback would be greatly appreciated.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>It’s a cold day in November that finds Bucky and Steve curled up together in the Common Room of Stark Tower. The team had breakfast together this morning, but everyone left soon after to do their own things. First, Steve and Bucky were looking at things that they still wanted to catch up on, such as music. They started with iconic 50s music and began working their way through the decades, finding songs they both loved and hated.</p><p>The song playing through Jarvis’ speakers right now is playing a song called <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S-cbOl96RFM">At Last by Etta James</a>. As soon as the first verse ended, Bucky stood from their cocoon of blankets to gesture is hand toward Steve.</p><p>“May I have this dance?” Bucky asked.</p><p>“You old sap, sit down.”</p><p>“Nope, I’m trying to live in the moment here Stevie and you’re ruining it. Dance with me, please?” Bucky turned his pout on that he knew worked every time.</p><p>“Fine, but just one song.” Steve agreed as he took Bucky’s hand. Bucky walked him over by the fireplace that sat parallel to the couch and had a good amount of room in front of it.</p><p>“Jarvis, can you restart the song please?”</p><p>“Of course, Sergeant Barnes.” Unbeknownst to them, Jarvis queued more romantic songs for the happy couple.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“At last, my love has come along. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>My lonely days are over. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>And life is like a song.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The pair slowly spun around the room, Steve’s head on Bucky’s shoulder and Bucky’s on Steve’s. Bucky’s right hand held Steve closely around the waist, left hand clasped with Steve’s. Steve’s left hand resting gently on his shoulder in return.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“and here we are, in heaven. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>For you are mine, at last.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“This song hits a little too close to home doesn’t it, Buck?” Steve whispered into Bucky’s neck.</p><p>“Yeah, it does,” Bucky whispered back, trying to hide the crack in his voice. “You’re mine at last Steve and I’m never letting you go.”</p><p>The song ended with neither man the wiser. The next song to play was <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hwZNL7QVJjE">Stand By Me by Ben E. King</a>, the tempo a little faster than the previous song, but neither man noticed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“If the sky that we look upon, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>should tumble and fall, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>or the mountain should crumble to the sea, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I won’t cry, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>no I won’t cry, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>no I won’t shed a tear. </em>
</p><p><em>Just as long as you stand, </em> <em>stand by me.”</em></p><p> </p><p>Neither man could say how long they were dancing, enjoying the company of each other, whispering sweet nothings between themselves. The song currently playing is <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fMmqh4Ut_Uo">You're Still the One by Shania Twain</a>.</p><p>They were oblivious to the crowd they had gained. Other residents of the tower had slowly gathered at the glass balcony that overlooked the sitting area of the common room. Natasha, Pepper, Wanda, Sam, and Clint all watched, no one wanting to interrupt the soldiers’ happiness.</p><p> </p><p>__________</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Looks like we made it, look how far we’ve come by baby, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>we might’ve took the long way, we knew we’d get there some day, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>they said, “I bet they’ll never make it,” but just look at us holdin’ on, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>we’re still together, still going strong,”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"They deserve this," Pepper said. She was the first one to speak since the small crowd had gathered. </p><p>“I’ll be right back,” Wanda whispered before walking toward the apartment that she shared with Vision.</p><p>“Please tell me one of you is recording this?” Sam whispered.</p><p>“Of course, Jarvis is always recording. J? You got it right?” Clint whispered to the wall, knowing Jarvis would respect them wanting to be quiet and stealthy.</p><p>“Yes, Mr Barton.”</p><p>“Atta boy… atta robot?” Clint replied and shrugged it off.</p><p>“Also check the group chat,” Pepper added.</p><p>Sam pulled out his phone and opened the Avengers group chat to see a recording of the couple dancing. He smiled to himself.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“you’re still the one I run to, the one that I belong, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>you’re still the one I want for life.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>As soon as the current song ended and another was beginning, the peanut gallery watched Wanda and Vision walk into the room below, hands clasped together. The song now playing is <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gXq-14lV79s">Fix You by Coldplay.</a></p><p>Wanda and Vision walked up to the area that Steve and Bucky were circling in. Wanda draped her arms around Vision’s neck and rested her head on his chest. Both couples looked at peace.</p><p>On the balcony, Natasha, Clint, Sam, and Pepper all looked at each other as if the same idea came to them. All four left the balcony at the same time with an unspoken assignment.</p><p> </p><p>__________</p><p> </p><p>Bucky and Steve heard footsteps approaching, but neither could care at the moment. Steve was warm against Bucky's chest and it felt like home, he wouldn't let anyone take this from him. Bucky watched out of the corner of his eyes as Wanda and Vision stood adjacent to them, Wanda with her arms around Vision’s neck, eyes closed in bliss. Bucky rested his head back on Steve’s as they swayed with the music.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Lights will guide you home, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>And ignite your bones, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>And I will try to fix you.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The next footsteps Bucky heard, he recognized as Natasha and Clint before he saw them. The pair mimicked the other two couples, spinning in circles with their arms intertwined. Bucky was so proud to see Natasha look relaxed, even if it was probably fake because she never let her guard down. It was still nice to see her be happy.</p><p>A few minutes later, Sam walked into the room with Maria Hill in tow. As Sam led her to the makeshift dance-floor, Maria quickly caught on without a word. Her hand clasped in Sam’s, arm around his waist, foreheads pressed together.</p><p>The next song to come up was <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3gAJWGYRHVU">Hero by Enrique Iglesias</a>. The sounds of the city outside were drowned out by the number of emotions held in the room. Each couple lost in their own world.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Would you dance, if I asked you to dance</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Would you run and never look back</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Would you cry, if you saw me crying,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Would you save my soul tonight.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>__________</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Bucky was so incredibly thankful for the second life that he had gotten. He got to live in a world where he could love his best guy openly. He could go on dates with the love of his life, hell he could get married to him! It might have been a rough road getting here, but he gets to live the rest of his life beside Steve and he wouldn’t trade that for the world.</p><p> </p><p>The last couple to join the festivities was Pepper and Tony. Presumably, because Pepper had to drag Tony away from some project. Tony stood at the door for a second, in shock, while Pepper walked towards the other couples. When she noticed he wasn’t following, she beckoned him forward. He finally seemed to get a grip on reality, joining Pepper with a kiss to her lips, arms making their way around her waist. Although because of the height difference, it was Tony’s head that rested on Pepper’s shoulder, her head then resting on his. For once, Tony kept his sarcastic mouth shut.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I can be your hero baby,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I can kiss away the pain,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I will stand by you forever,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You can take, my breath away.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>In the center of the room, the original couple whispered to themselves.</p><p>“Stevie?”</p><p>“Yeah, Buck?”</p><p>“Why have we not gotten married yet?”</p><p>Steve tried to contain the mild shock inside his head.</p><p>“I don’t know, I guess we just haven’t gotten a chance between your recovery in Wakanda and missions back here. Is this your version of a proposal?”</p><p>“I guess it is.”</p><p>"Well, it's a yes, in case you were wondering."</p><p> </p><p>The next song to play was<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Chs2bmqzyUs"> It’s Been A Long, Long Time by Harry James</a>. Pepper wondered if Steve and Bucky knew that this song came out in 1945. <em>Probably not, </em>she thought. <em>I’ll tell them later.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Kiss me once,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Then kiss me twice, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Then kiss me once again, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>It’s been a long, long time, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Haven’t felt this my dear since,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I can’t remember when, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>it’s been a long, long time.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>At that moment, Steve and Bucky decided that they would go to the courthouse the next day. They deserved to be happy once and for all. It’s been a long, long time.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>